Jail Love
by Blaze Queenie
Summary: Miguel/Kai:After a major fight in a bad neighbourhood Kai has to spend a night in jail to cool down but to his surprise he gets familiar company


**Title:** Jail Love  
**Summary:** After a major fight in a bad neighbourhood Kai is send to jail to coo ldown one night but to his surprise he gets familiar company  
**Pairings: **Miguel/Kai  
**Side Pairings:** Tala/Claude, Bryan/Garland  
**Warnings:**Yaoi, fluff, OOC, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

Okido I thought of this when I was stuck in detention at the end of the school year, I lost it and now I found it back, yay! X3 X3

Enjoy!

**Revised: 2011/09/23**

* * *

_**Jail Love**_

Kai glared at the bars as he sat down on a bench.

Yes, bars.

You see our dear enigma is in jail and for what you may ask, well ... it was all Bryan's fault really.

'_Stupid Bryan with his stupid plans. Bastard when I get out tomorrow, I'll kill him!' _Kai thought seething in his own skin. Bryan had convinced Kai to come and check out some street bladers, just for fun seeing as there was nothing else to do, Kai had agreed.

When they found a few street bladers they battled a few times but then of course Bryan started giving people noogies when they lost to him and that started fights while Kai tried to stay out of it.

One guy thought while the others were distracted he could feel Kai up a bit. Needless to say Kai gave the guy the beating of his life but unfortunately for him the cops arrived and it turned out the guy Kai beat the crap out of was some rich kid who, like Bryan and him had come to have some streetblading fun.

And eventhough he was rich himself he was the one put in jail and Bryan got away, leaving Kai there to deal with the cops.

Yeah, he was going to kill the silver haired Russian.

So now he was stuck here because he had lost his patience with said cops and insulted them and everything and so they brought him and and now he was going to spend a night in jail.

How fun was that?

Not much.

Two guards passed his cell and they shivered seeing the Hiwatari heir glaring at them and they quickly went away not wanting to aggravate the young male any further.

Kai snorted.

'_Cowards, the lot of them. Man, I am so going to kill Bryan.'_

After two freaking hours Kai couldn't take it anymore. He did not like feeling caged and this cell made him feel like he had been put in a cage and it was starting to drive him crazy. He had always been much more of a free spirit locked up, cell or not, he did not like it.

He went to the window which also had bars and tried to see if there was a weak link, maybe he could escape if he found one. It was better than slowly going nuts in this cell.

But no matter how well he searched he found no weak link and sighed frustrated, plopping down on the hard bench and practically pouting.

Now what should he do?

Suddenly another guard came to his cell and looked at him. "Hey Hiwatari, you're in luck, seems like you'll be having some company tonight." the guard said and opened the cell door.

A bit surprised Kai waited and then he heard a very annoyed and familiar voice speaking harshly in Spanish.

'_Spanish? Is that ... no!'_

It was.

Two guards brought in a rather struggling Miguel Lavalier. The guards put the blonde in the cell and quickly got out so the third guard could close the cell door. Miguel glared at the guards. And he shouted something in Spanish and by the look of one of the guards, who looked to be coming from a Spanish descend, it was not a nice thing either.

The blonde had not noticed him yet so Kai looked at him, surprise filing his ruby red eyes. Miguel? Miguel Lavalier in jail? What the hell could the charming and friendly blonde have done to be put in here?

Shouting a few more profanities at the cops, Miguel sighed, dropping his tense shoulders a bit and turned around. His sapphire blue eyes widened when he finally noticed Kai sitting on the bench looking at him in curiosity and surprise.

He nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head while he looked at the enigma. "Hey Kai, what are you doing here?" he asked casually.

Kai shrugged his shoulder and leaned back a bit. "Got put in here for beating up a rich kid that was feeling me up." he said. For a minute the enigma thought he saw jealousy and anger crossing Miguel's eyes. Must have been his imagination.

Miguel would never feel jealous or angry because some guy felt Kai up or tried to. The blonde only saw his a a friend, didn't he?

While he himself on the other hand had developed a crush on the gorgeous blonde haired heartthrob. It wasn't his fault he fell for the Spaniard he was just too gorgeous and nice and charming ... and there he went again.

Kai sighed softly. God Tala and Bryan would never let him hear the end of it if they found out about his crush. Not to mention they would try something outrageous to get them together.

Miguel looked at Kai as the enigma sighed softly. The enigma looked as beautiful as ever and Miguel smiled a bit. He has had a crush on the smaller teen for a very long time and Claude had been nagging and pushing him to tell his feelings to the enigma. He just didn't know how and he actually a bit afraid the ruby eyed teen would reject him.

Suddenly Kai lifted his head and turned his gaze towards the blonde. "And what about you? Why are you here?" he asked curiosity lacing his sweet soft voice.

"Umh ... well." Miguel said scratching his cheek before sighing, "I found some guy stealing Mathilda's purse so I caught him and asked him why he did and then started challenging me. I guess I just lost my temper and ... well you can guess what I did." Kai nodded and waited for Miguel to further explain.

"So after that I went back to the hotel and gave Mathilda back her purse and then cops come in take me away and put me in here, they told me the guy I beat up put down a complaint and said he didn't really steal Mathilda's purse he thought Mathilda had stolen it from his girlfriend as she had the same one. So now here I am." Miguel said chuckling a bit.

Kai chuckled too and looked at the blonde. "Have you been in jail before that you can talk so casually about it." the enigma asked.

Miguel sat down next to Kai and nodded. "Only once though, in Spain." the blonde admitted.

Kai raised in eyebrow in surprise, "Why?" he asked.

"I was protesting against the destruction of my old school, the government wanted to built a stupid parking lot there and since the closest school is at the end of town and a lot more expensive not all of the kids could go." Miguel explained.

Kai frowned and crossed his arms, "And they put you in jail for protesting? That's just not right. Anyone in their right mind would protest, I mean every kid deserve an education why they would take it away, it's just not right." Kai said.

Miguel smiled at the enigma. "Yeah, but at least our protest did work and my school is still standing. The goverment used an abandoned warehouse place and built their parking lot there. So everything turned out alright, it was worth spending a night in jail." the blonde said.

"That's good." Kai smiled at the blonde. "I think you did the right thing by protecting your school." Miguel blushed a bit in embarrassment at the compliment from his crush. It wasn't often you got a compliment from the enigma himself.

Kai frowned as he saw Miguel's face turn a light pink. "Are you alright? You look a bit red." Kai asked a bit of worry could be heard through his voice.

Miguel waved his hands dismissively in front of him and laughed nervously. "No I'm fine really, nothing's wrong." the blonde said quickly.

Kai didn't believe him but let it be, he didn't want to push the blonde into telling him although he was a bit disappointed that the blonde didn't want to tell him.

Miguel could see a bit of disappointment in Kai's eyes and also a bit a sadness. His gut clenched rather painfully together in guilt, he hated seeing Kai sad, he'd rather see the enigma content or happy. But he couldn't just blurt out he was blushing because his crush had complimented him.

After a while of comfortable but at the same time uncomfortable silence Kai began to feel caged again and a bit claustrophobic, god he hated cells. They reminded him to much of the ones in Biovolt except these ones were much cleaner.

Kai couldn't take it anymore, stood up and began pacing, biting his thumb, a nervous habit of his. Miguel watched the enigma pace around the cell, nervousy radiating of the smaller teen. After watching Kai pace around the cell it began to make Miguel dizzy.

"Kai are _you_ alright?" he asked.

Kai looked at him and sighed. "I'm fine." he said using Miguel's own words against him. Kai started pacing again until Miguel had enough and gently grabbed the smaller youth's wrists and made him stop pacing.

"No you're not." he said sternly looking at the enigma with his piercing sapphire blue eyes.

Kai let out a nervous sigh and looked away from those eyes. "I hate cells." he whispered.

Miguel tilted his head to the side, happy he got the enigma to answer, "Why?" he asked gently.

This time Kai did look at him his ruby red eyes filled with all kinds of emotions. "Because they remind me of the ones in Biovolt." Kai explained softly.

Miguel almost felt guilty for asking but instead of expressing and saying it in words he just hugged the younger teen, putting his arms around said teen's waist..

Kai was shocked for a minute before he put his own arms around the blonde's neck and a bright red blush on his usually pale cheeks. He couldn't believe Miguel was actually hugging him. Hugging him! He felt those familiar butterflies in his stomach as Miguel took a step back and smiled at him.

"Thanks, I needed that." Kai admitted.

"It's okay. I liked doing it." Miguel said but blushed right after he said it.

"W-what?" Kai said surprised.

"I- I mean I ... umh ... well you see... umh." the blonde tried to stop his babbling and Kai looked at him surprised. _'God job idiot why didn't you just blurt it out like any normal idiot!' _Miguel thought to himself.

"Why?" Kai asked.

"Well ... I ... umh." _'Come on you stupid moron just say it. How hard can it be? Don't be such a fucking coward and just say it!'_

"I like you." Miguel confessed. "Really like you."

'_There you idiot was that now so hard?'_ The voice in his head asked Miguel.

The blonde looked over at Kai who's blush had doubled before he walked back up to Miguel and put his hands on the blonde's chest. "I like you too." he said softly.

Miguel could have jumped up in the air in happiness but instead he smiled at Kai and lifted said male's face so he could look into those ruby red eyes. Miguel could see love in Kai's eyes and that's all he needed to see before he bend down to kiss the enigma.

Kai immediately put his arms around the blonde's neck. The kiss was passionate and drew mews from Kai and made him weak in the knees so he had to hold unto the blonde's taller body.

When they parted they looked at each other, smiling. "I've been waiting to do that for a while now." the blonde said softly.

"Me too." Kai admitted softly as he leaned up to kiss Miguel again.

All the while they didn't notice two pair of amused and proud eyes watching them. Tala turned to his friend and gave his famous wolfish grin. "We did it. Hah and Kai actually thought we didn't know about his crush." the redhead said.

"Heheh and our little plan worked perfectly too. Ah I love it when our plans go so well." Bryan said gleefully.

"Hey you two." The Russians turned around to see two guys standing there. "We did our part now it's your turn." one of them said.

Tala smirked and threw a small bag towards the two guys. The two of them were known actors in the Art school and they had been perfect when playing the role of the guy that felt Kai up and the guy that so called 'stole' Mathilda's purse. "Thanks for your help you guys and I'll be sure to tell your teacher of your performances." Bryan said.

"Yeah thanks, I'm just glad your friend didn't hit my face to hard. He has a damn good right hook." One of them said rubbing a sore spot on his cheek where Kai had hit him.

"Yeah well, acting sometimes hurts. Thanks again you guys were great." Tala said.

The two actors just nodded and left the police office and the two Russians looked at the newly formed couple in the cell. "Another perfect matchmaking." Bryan said sighing proudly.

"Yep, say what about we do Hiro and King now, those two have been dancing around for ages too." Tala said grinning devilishly.

Bryan grinned and rubbed his hands together. "I was just thinking the same thing." And with that the two left the police office grinning while Miguel and Kai enjoyed their night in their cell ... together.

* * *

(grins) so whatcha think? Man I've been posting a lot of fics these last days but I've got so many ideas in my head and they need to get out X3 X3. Anyway hope everyone enjoyed it.

Review!


End file.
